The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 3
The Real Ghostbusters: Box Set (Volume 3) is from The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set. Volume three has seventeen of Season 2, all thirteen of Season 3, and one episode of Season 4. Disc 1 * 062 Deadcon 1 **Introduction by Michael Edens * 063 The Cabinet of Calamari **Visual Commentary Track with Michael Edens, Michael Swanigan, & James Eatock; hosted by Andy Mangels **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 064 A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn **Introduction by Michael Edens * 065 The Revenge of Murray the Mantis **Introduction by Richard Mueller **Introduction by Michael Swanigan * 066 Rollerghoster **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 067 I Am the City **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 068 Moaning Stones Disc 2 * 069 The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 070 Buster the Ghost * 071 The Devil to Pay **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey **Visual Commentary Track with Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey; hosted by Andy Mangels * 072 Slimer, Is That You? * 073 Egon's Ghost **Introduction by Maurice LaMarche * 074 Captain Steel Saves the Day * 075 Victor the Happy Ghost **Introduction by Dan Riba Disc 3 * 076 Egon's Dragon **Introduction by Kathryn Drennan **Visual Commentary Track with Kathryn M. Drennan; hosted by Andy Mangels **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 077 Dairy Farm * 078 The Hole in the Wall Gang **Introduction by David Gerrold **Introduction by Dan Riba * 091 Transylvanian Homesick Blues * 079 Baby Spookums **Introduction by Michael Swanigan **Visual Commentary Track with Len Janson; hosted by Andy Mangels * 080 It's a Jungle Out There Disc 4 * 081 The Bogeyman Is Back **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 082 Once Upon a Slime * 083 The Two Faces of Slimer * 084 Sticky Business **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 085 Halloween II 1/2 **Visual Commentary Track with Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey; hosted by Andy Mangels * 086 Loathe Thy Neighbor * 087 Big Trouble With Little Slimer Disc 5 * 088 The Copycat * 089 Camping it Up * 090 The Grundel **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 092 Flip Side Special Features for Volume 3 *Featurette-"Who You Going To Call? The Heroes of The Real Ghostbusters" *The Real Ghostbusters Image Gallery: Character Designs of The Heroes *The Real Ghostbusters Image Gallery: Equipment *DVD-ROM Material **PDF Format: "Deadcon 1" Script **PDF Format: "The Cabinet of Calamari" Script **PDF Format: "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" Script **PDF Format: "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" Script **PDF Format: "Camping it Up" Script **PDF Format: "The Grundel" Script Gallery Packaging RGBDVDVol3CaseArtwork1.jpg|Case Artwork - Outside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol3CaseArtwork2.jpg|Case Artwork - Inside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol3Disc1.jpg|Disc 1 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol3Disc2.jpg|Disc 2 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol3Disc3.jpg|Disc 3 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol3Disc4.jpg|Disc 4 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol3Disc5.jpg|Disc 5 (300dpi suitable for printing) Box3.png|Steelbook Cover Rgb dvd2008 packaging disc vol3.jpg|Disc Collage Discs3.png|Disc Collage Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc06.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc07.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc08.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc09.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc10.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode062.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode063.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode064.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode065.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode066.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode067.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode063Comsc05.png| Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode069.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode071.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode073.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode075.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc2episode071Comsc04.png| Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode076.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode078.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode079.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode076Comsc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode079Comsc03.png| Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4episode081.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4episode084.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4episode085.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc4episode085Comsc04.png| Disc 5 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc5menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc5menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc5menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc5menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc5menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc5menusc06.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc5episode090.png| Category:RGB Box Set